


how do you feel about dragon dildos

by spazgardian



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink discussions, M/M, weird sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazgardian/pseuds/spazgardian
Summary: Marcus wants Wrench to understand, he isn't kink shaming him. He just has a lot of questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bitch and a half to finish you don't even understand.  
> The actual sex bits are very tame, but there are talks about different kinks and sex toys.  
> There are brief mentions of Wrench in a past relationship with a female OC- emphasis on PAST relationship.

It wasn’t uncommon for someone to recognize Wrench in public; for all the purposes of what a mask was for, Wrench’s was pretty fucking obvious and had something of a reputation in SanFran. But this was the first time they had been called out by an ex of his.

“Well if it isn’t the Wrench himself!” The speaker was a pretty tan skinned girl, covered in tattoos and piercings. Wrench’s mask lit up in exclamation points when he spotted her and she smirked, kissing the smooth face plate as she sat down on the couch were Dedsec had been holding court in the bar. “Haven’t seen you lately. Been hearing about you, though, you guys are blowing up the media everywhere.”

“Why, we’re just doing the lord’s work, purty lady,” Wrench said with his best southern drawl. “Marcus, guys, this is Daya, one of those crazy girls that let me bump uglies with her a while back.”

Marcus snorted and shoved Wrench in the shoulder. “I’m pretty sure you’ve just insulted both of us. Nice to meet you, Daya, I’m glad to find at least one person survived this guy. I was starting to worry for myself.”

Daya raised a lovely manicured eyebrow, but for her part looked intrigued rather than confused. “This your new beau? Nice job, he’s hot.” 

Wrench’s mask blinked double carets at her and then heart signs at Marcus, patting him on the cheek. “Yeah, he’s pretty good for a hipster nerd. Hold up guys I’m gonna get us another round, on me! And by on me I mean on the CEO whose creds I got this morning, remind me to send him a fruit basket.”

“So how you handling him?” Daya asked, shifting her body to give Marcus her full attention. It was easy to see what attracted Wrench to her, everything about her style and body language checked off multiple boxes on the list that made up Wrench’s type. She exuded confidence and spunk. “Boy is fucking wild.”

“Yeah, never a dull moment with him.” Marcus finished off his beer to hide his distaste at the thought of ‘handling’ Wrench, like he needed a zookeeper or something. He got it, he did, Wrench made no fucking sense to the majority of the population. Hell, sometimes Wrench didn’t make sense to Marcus. But Marcus admired that about him, wouldn’t try to change it or ‘handle’ it for the world. He was just happy to go along for the ride. 

“Is he still into weird shit? You know I don’t mind a few strange kinks here and there but I had to draw the line with him, I’d never even heard of some of the stuff he came up with.” 

Marcus froze and looked at her skeptically. “Strange kinks?”

“Oh yeah. That was some of the oddest sex of my life. I mean, a lot of it was pretty great, but then he asked me to do that and holy fuck, never thought I’d be actually _craving_ vanilla sex in my life.” 

Marcus threw a quick glance to the bar, where Wrench seemed to be arguing with the bartender over something, and leaned in closer to her, interest piqued despite himself. “Oh yeah? Can you, uh, tell me about it?”

 

The thing was, Marcus had no complaints about their sex life.

It wasn’t super conventional, sure. Most of the time Wrench didn’t want to take the mask off, or even most of his clothes- he especially had a thing about his chest being bare (though oddly he didn’t seem to mind showing off his butt). But Wrench was creative, and probably had a lot of experience being intimate despite his own restrictions. That’s what Marcus always assumed, anyway. And sure, it had taken a while to build up to dick-in-ass sex, but there were plenty of handjobs and blowjobs and even just simple frottage and Marcus enjoyed every second of it. It felt good, and Wrench seemed happy, and all things considered there shouldn’t be a problem.

Except the sex life that Wrench had with his ex and the sex life they had couldn’t be any more different, and that was. Concerning. 

Marcus wanted to forget about it, he really did- and he _did_ forget, for a moment, while Wrench was drunkenly blowing him. But then they settled, still tipsy but sated, into Marcus’s bed and chilled while sharing a cig’ and it was all so normal and domestic that Marcus was reminded about it all over again.

“Hey, I wanna ask you something.” 

Wrench peered up at him, eyes heavy lidded. “I hope it’s ‘will you be my jaeger co-pilot’ because yes, dude, so many yeses.”

Marcus snorted. “Not that but good to know. You’re not, you know, bored or anything are you? Like, with the sex.”

That seemed to jolt Wrench awake, his eyes widening as he sat up quickly. “What? Hell no, M. Why, are you?”

“No! It’s not that, it’s just, I was talking to your old girl and-”

“Oh fuck, is she still hung up over that?” Wrench looked oddly pissed off, scrubbing a hand over his face and scowling. “Man, I told her to forget about that.”

“It doesn’t seem like something that’s easy to forget about. Trust me.” Marcus wrapped an arm around Wrench, pulling him close, back to chest. “Look I ain’t judging you, okay, and you don’t need to hide it or anything. I don’t care if you’ve got some weird kinks! But if you’re not satisfied by the normal stuff-”

“I don’t have weird kinks!” Wrench threw his hands up in protest but didn’t try to break away from Marcus. “I mean, I might have a few, but what she told you wasn’t one!”

“Wrench. Again, I’m not judging, but that shit’s weird.”

“No, I mean it’s not a kink of mine.” Wrench sighed and leaned back against Marcus, closing his eyes. “Look, we’ve all spent a lot of time online, we’ve all seen some weird shit. Really weird shit. And fine, I get curious! Sometimes because yeah, it looks hot, but usually because it’s fucking weird and crazy and hilarious. So I look at a baby Jesus butt plug and I think wow, that’s some crazy shit right there, I bet that’d be fun! But not sexy fun, okay, just like, good time fun.”

Okay, Marcus could kind of see where Wrench was coming from with this, but- “Baby Jesus butt plug? Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“I wish I was, M,” Wrench said solemnly, shuddering. “Couldn’t even get little Wrench up for that one. Still have it, though. Makes for a nice conversation starter.”

“Yeah let’s just steer away from that conversation, okay. So with Daya…?”

“Daya was up for a lot of stuff. I mean, not everything- she didn’t really see the appeal in the funny shit, but she was pretty kinky. So I found this thing online-”

“The splorch?”

“Yeah, yeah, not a very promising name but dude, _dude_. It was like, the holy grail of weird sex toys. Like straight out of this sex game, Trials in Tainted Space, that’s some more fucked up shit, you make your own character and fly around space fucking all these wasp people and tentacle vines and crazy aliens and-”

“Wrench.”

“Right, anyway, so I was pretty sure she’d say no to it but I figured even if she did I’d just try it myself. For science!”

The normal response, perhaps, would be fascinated horror, but Marcus couldn’t help it. He broke down into laughter, the uncontrollable kind where you got tears in the eyes and started wheezing for breath. He tried to stop, really, because he didn’t want Wrench to think that he was trying to shame or embarrass him, but- “Dude, you fucking laid eggs in your ass?”

“Well, she wouldn’t let me!” Wrench smacked Marcus over the head, but was grinning helplessly until he, too, began to laugh. “They were gelatinous eggs, you fucker. Weirdest fucking feeling in the world, never trying _that_ again.”

Marcus burst out into a fresh peel of laughter, and soon the both of them were giggling like maniacs, helpless to stop until their stomachs hurt and they ran out of breath. Marcus laid back in the bed to try and recover himself, Wrench following suit and sprawling half on top of him. “So that’s a no to the splorch, then? Thank god.”

“That’s a hell no to the splorch. From me, anyway, I still got it if you want to see-”

“Nope, no, I’m good, I am very fucking good.” 

They laid in peace for a few moments, save the quiet pantings of breath, Marcus trailing his hand up and down Wrench’s naked back lazily. “Why’d you never tell me this stuff?” he asked after a while, soft and curious.

“I dunno, M. I would have, eventually, but- you know, in a way, I guess I was trying to prove myself to her, and everyone else. Everyone expects me to be weird so why not go ahead and blow their minds. But I knew you wouldn’t care one way or another.”

Marcus turned his head so Wrench wouldn’t comment on the huge dorky grin on his face. “Wow man, that’s almost sweet of you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t be like that baby, learn to take a compliment!” he teased, yelping when Wrench pinched him in the side. “Okay, okay, but hey, you mean to say that after all this ‘experimenting’ you’ve done you haven’t developed any kinks?”

“Hell no, I never said that! You want kinks, I got kinks.”

Wrench sat up quickly and slid a leg over Marcus’s waist, moving to straddle him, taking Marcus’s hands and holding them down against the bed. Wrench was wiry, but strong- Marcus was stronger, but made no moves to push him off. Instead there was an uptick in his heart rate as he looked up at Wrench with a hopefully placid expression, raising an eyebrow inquiringly. 

“They’re pretty normal, though,” Wrench said nonchalantly, which was a pretty terrifying sign coming from him. He switched to holding Marcus’s wrists together with only one hand, using the other to trail a soft touch down his chest. Marcus loved Wrench’s fingers- they weren’t callused, but still rough, from burns and cuts he received while working on his tech. More importantly they were deft and _talented_ ; Wrench could take him apart as easily with a touch as he could with a kiss. 

“Like… marking. You know that, don’t you? You know I love it when you scratch me, bruise me up a little. Getting to see and feel them for days after, makes me all hot and gooey inside.”

Marcus made an aborted sound as Wrench’s fingers found his soft dick, using soft touches that did little more than produce a ticklish feeling. It wasn’t nearly enough to arouse, just barely enough to tease, and the sensation soon became almost maddening, Marcus’s hips trying to lift to chase the touch. Wrench’s body weight kept him from moving too much and the guy grinned down at him wickedly.

“Restraint is another big one,” he continued with the same casual tone, “On either end. I like toys, too, but that’s not a surprise. You know I built a fucking machine for an ex once? Pretty damn awesome one, too, she calls me every now and then to do maintenance on it.”

Giving a small huff of laughter, Marcus spread his legs further apart and squirmed beneath Wrench, to no avail. “Damn, hope you got boyfriend of the year for that one. Where’s my sex machine?”

“Oh, Marcus, that’s just too easy. Insert any number of appropriate dick jokes here!”

“Okay, fair.”

Wrench leaned down and kissed Marcus, quick and dirty and enough to make Marcus’s toes curl. At that point the pressure around Marcus’s wrists disappeared but he hardly noticed, leaving his hands laying lax above his head and eagerly returning the kiss. 

Their first kiss, months ago, had been timid and sloppy- Wrench understandably didn’t kiss much, didn’t have much practice in it, and that had embarrassed him. But Marcus never pushed him, never asked for more than Wrench wanted to give, and Wrench grew more comfortable and began to learn to like kissing. Now he kissed with enthusiasm, rough and a little biting, and Marcus knew his lips would be puffed up and bruised for days but it was _so_ worth it.

Wrench stretched his body out against Marcus, slipping their legs together and rubbing against him in a torturously tantalizing manner. His hands slid down to Marcus’s legs, gripping the back of his thighs tightly, rocking against him with no finesse or rhythm but instead a desperately growing need between them. Marcus finally remembered his hands and moved, one grabbing at Wrench’s ass, squeezing and kneading, and the other threading through Wrench’s hair, tugging his head aside so that Marcus could mouth and lick at the pale skin of his neck. 

“Fuck, yeah, that,” Wrench said, breathy and hoarse. Marcus loved kissing Wrench’s neck, biting and sucking proof that he was there into his skin, feeling him breathe and swallow beneath his lips. “Fucking love it when my hair’s pulled. Especially when I’m going down on someone, fuck that’s good.”

“I always knew you were a masochistic little shit,” Marcus said fondly, “You gonna ask me to spank you next?”

“Hell yeah, punish me daddy, I’ve been a bad, bad boy.”

Marcus gave pause, and then groaned when he felt Wrench shake with laughter. “You little shit head,” he said, unable to help his own laughter, “You had me going there.”

“So the daddy kink is out, good to know.” Wrench pressed his face to the side of Marcus’s to hide his grin, cheeky little bastard. “Never did much for me, either.”

Their laughter died down into nothing more than breathless pants. The affects of Wrench’s mask carried over to the bedroom; with it on Wrench wasn’t afraid to be loud and vocal, but without it he was subdued and held back. The Wrench right now, face bare, relaxed and teasing, was a result of the remnants of alcohol in his system but also Marcus, Marcus being completely chill and accepting of whatever Wrench wanted to do. Their movements were sloppy and sharp but unhurried, neither seeking climax just yet, enjoying the growing heat in their guts. 

“So is that it?” Marcus murmured, lifting Wrench’s head up by the chin so he could kiss him.

Wrench made a sound, obviously unable to answer while his mouth was busy, but he didn’t seem too bothered by it- he got Marcus to break off easily when he worked his hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Marcus’s stiff cock, touch slightly too dry and rough but heavenly against his hot flesh just the same. Marcus made a punched out sound and dropped his head, hips rolling minutely into Wrench’s hand.

“Glad you asked!” Wrench said cheerfully, thumbing at the wet head, “I never got to the really good stuff, the shit I beat off to later when it’s just me and my five friends.”

“Huh?”

“The digits, M!” Wrench waggled his fingers at Marcus playfully but Marcus was finding it hard to focus. Wrench made a sound of annoyance with his tongue but continued touching him, slow and leisurely. “You remember that time in the hackerspace, when Sitara almost walked in while my dick was in your mouth and I fucking shot down your throat immediately? Holy shit that got me so hot, M. It’s like dodging the cops but with less sirens and more orgasms involved.”

“Could involve sirens, though. Always thought you could use the company while you’re hiding on those balconies waiting for them to give up.”

“You’re fucking insane, man,” Marcus groaned helplessly, hands gripping tight enough at Wrench’s waist to leave some interesting bruises. “Don’t go dragging me into your depraved sex games, Mr. Grey.”

The sound Wrench made was a mock of a growl, biting down on Marcus’s shoulder with enough pressure to be less than sexy and more painful. “Dude we don’t even joke about The Series that Shall Not Be Named, that’s just fucking insulting.”

That seemed fair; Marcus kissed at Wrench’s cheek and ear until the other guy finally relented and kissed him. Wrench leaned away, briefly, reaching to grab the bottle of lubricant discarded from their earlier activities. A now slick, wet hand wrapped around both of their cocks, and Marcus’s breath hitched in his throat. “Fuck, Wrench, you know I’ll go along with whatever crazy ass kinks you got,” he laughed, breathless, fingers digging into Wrench’s skin. 

A look of pure mischief on his face, Wrench nipped at Marcus’s ear lobe. “Anything?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Marcus felt lightheaded, thoughts slow and heavy like syrup, but when a hand slipped to his ass and squeezed one came through bright and clear and he blurted out, “Anything except putting those fucking eggs in my ass.”

Wrench laughed- it was one of Marcus’s favorite sounds, pure and unfiltered, and he was overwhelmed with a surge of affection and lust that became impossible to ignore or put off any longer. He hooked an arm around Wrench’s neck and dragged him back down for a hungry kiss, working his other hand between their bodies to slip around Wrench’s cock. Wrench moaned appreciatively and worked his hand faster around Marcus, the lube making wet, filthy sounds against his skin.

At that point there were very little words between them, only heavy breathing and moans and the dirty noise of wet skin slipping together. The room felt unbearably hot and humid around them, the air thick and sticky, but the need to be as close as possible was overwhelming and neither of them seemed keen on breaking apart any time soon.

The buildup had been long and drawn out but when Marcus came it was quick and dizzying, groaning quietly against Wrench’s mouth as his climax was torn out of him. Wrench, the little shit head, stroked him through it until Marcus was grumbling from over-sensitivity, pushing him away and onto his back to help return the favor and finish him off. He hefted Wrench’s legs around his waist and pulled him up into his lap, creating a tight squeeze with his hand for Wrench to ride his hips up into. 

“C’mon, Wrench,” he said, bordering on pleading, enjoying the way the other man clung on to him and his movements became less controlled. No matter what, mask or no mask, Wrench always got noisier the closer he got, unable to help himself or his mouth. Right now Wrench was cursing under his breath, panting heavily and making little whining sounds he tried to smother against Marcus’s neck. “Just fucking let go, man.”

“Don’t fucking rush me,” Wrench practically snarled in his desperation; despite this, all it ended up taking were Marcus’s fingers threading through his hair and pulling his head aside with a forceful tug, bordering on painful. Wrench cursed loudly as he came, spilling over Marcus’s hand and abdomen.

Marcus held Wrench as the other man came down from his own personal high, idly peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses. He subtly wiped off his hand and stomach with the edge of the bed sheet, making a mental note to change that shit later, and dragged Wrench back down into reclining on the bed, spooning him from behind and sleepily nuzzling his the back of his neck.

“So, anything but the ovipositor huh?” Wrench asked after a couple of minutes, looking over his shoulder to grin wickedly at him.

“The fact that you know that word scares me,” Marcus grumbled, closing his eyes. “Look man, you don’t have to hold back with me. I’m not gonna judge you- I mean, I may judge you, but you aren’t gonna scare me away or whatever. We can try whatever you want.”

Wrench didn’t say anything at first, and Marcus didn’t open his eyes until he felt the other guy twist in his arms to rest on top of him. The look on Wrench’s face, an uncharacteristically soft smile, made his heart jump.

Of course the moment didn’t last long. “Okay so egg laying is out but how do you feel about dragon dildos?”

**Author's Note:**

> Every sex toy/kink mentioned is real. I would recommend not googling anything at home or work. I would recommend not googling the Splorch, period. 
> 
> As always you can find me at teen-hulk.tumblr.com, where I continue to fail at blogging.


End file.
